The Bastard and I
by qXXRAINXXp
Summary: Naruto's life sucks! He's being forced to marry a bastard named Sasuke! After years and years of being forced to see each other by their now deceased parents, Naruto and Sasuke have to make wedding plans... and hopefully fall in love... summery sucks .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

'I told myself I wouldn't go back… and here I am… in the car… diving to his home' I hit my head against the window of Iruka's new car (Z3) I saw him glance at and frown. "You know Naruto if you keep that up, you'll lose too many brain cell" I didn't stop 'like I care what happens to me now! That Teme is probably going to kill me this time around anyhow.' After my head started to hurt I stopped and just looked out to the scenery.

The Teme's house was surrounded by beautiful trees and hills. "I know you don't like him and all but at lest make friends with him? It'll be better for the both of you." I sighed and shifted in my seat and tried to forget whose house I was visiting again. "Iruka… Our parents are dead… so why do we have to do this still?" I watched him as he shifted in his seat. "Naruto… your parents being dead doesn't have anything to do with this. Your father arranged this because he didn't want you to have to run a business and have it eventually taken by Uchiha Corp. and leaving you with nothing." I could see his house now, the big black gate that let you in and out… the very gate that broke my arm… and the very gate that kept me in with that TEME!

Ever since i could remember THAT...THAT TEME has made my life a living HELL, and EVEN when i couldn't remember! My dad used to tell me about my first encounter with that bastard. He told me that the first time we ever met was when i was only 5 moths old! and he still tried to kill me! Well we had arrived late, so it was about dinner time. My mother dressed me up and took me to the dinning room. So there i was, nice and clean when out of no where SPLAT I'm covered with potatoes that were lukewarm. I had cried when the added chicken to my face and guess what! that wasn't all but GREEN BEANS TOO! I swear i would never eat them green beans again when my father told me! Well the parents freaked out along with the Teme's older brother that seemed to like me. My mother and Mrs. Miko decided to talk with Sasuke and my father and Mr. Fuga decided to sit out and watch them fight, and well for Itachi, he cleaned me up and gave me a bath.

Well that's not all, because that was only my first day with that bastard! Itachi would always tell me about the next day. The next day was even worse, if you could imagine! This time i was swimming in my seven inches of water, with Itachi watching of course as the parents played golf, when here comes big ol bad Sasuke, wanting to ruin my fun. So here i am, just a baby playing in some water when all of a sudden SPLASH! i'm joined with a big old dog that's so dirty that makes the water go black! So i wobble out only to be tackled to the ground by a dog... i swear he was trying to kill me. Itachi was reading a book when this was happening and only looked up when he heard my crying. Itachi got the dog off and he yelled at Sasuke and he carried me in and gave me a bath again... poor poor Itachi.

The Third day thankfully was the day we left... but something just had to happen then too didn't it. Both my mother and Sasuke's mother were having their little tea time with Sasuke and myself. She thought I'd be safest with her... but yet should couldn't tell me why by the end of the day i was covered head to toe with crumpled dog food and crackers, and once again Itachi gave me a bath before we left.

* * *

Age group of flash backs are Naruto 5moths old Sasuke 7 years old Itachi 14 years old parents... do we really care? 

if you like REVIEW :3


	2. Chapter 2

Five blissful years with out the asshole… it was like heaven, but heaven soon turned to hell when my fifth birthday arrived. I was so used to the idea of getting good thinks for my birthday. So I was excited to go over to that bastard's house, naturally thinking I was going to get big colorful boxes with wonderful surprises in them. Ok now, remember I was only 5 months old, last time I met Satan's son, so I had four years to forget and four years to recuperated from that traumatizing experience… until I had to go through it again. -.-

The gates opened and Iruka drove in… much to my dismay. Now the bastard was within sight… my jaw dropped, nails dug into the seat, mouth lactating, blood rushing to... bad places, something stiffening and my mind screamed 'OH FUCK ME!'

1994

I could remember this year so well… it just happened to be the worse day of my entire life, and worse Birthday ever recorded! It was also the day Sasuke found out he would be marring me... the idiot... the dope... the dead last...

I could remember the big black gate opening from where I sat in my dad's Porsh. He was a speedy driver so when the gates had just enough room for the car he speed in, making me plunge further into the already fluffy seat. My mom had turned to me and told me to get out once we stop and greet Sasuke. 'I bet she was hopping that since we're older we would get a long a little better… yeah she thought we would be good friends...'

I opened the door as soon as we stopped ready to say hello… but instead I fell flat on my face… graceful ne? I looked up from where I fell only to see a tall man with dull blood eyes and pale white skin, getting ready to pick me up. Once I was up I bowed to him, he nodded then swiftly walked back to his respected place with his family. I looked to my parents to see what to do, but only found them looking at Sasuke's parents who looked at their youngest son who was looking at me… well, more like glaring at me. My parents hadn't told me about the arrangement between us, but obviously Sasuke's parents had...

I walked over to him, despite the 'stank' look he gave me. I held out my hand and was about to greet him when he spoke up. "I don't wana get married to a dumb shit like him." smacking my had away before turning to go inside the larg house followed by his enraged father trying not to kill his disobedient son. My parents were in shock as they watched the two males walk inside screaming at one another, they didn't even spare a glance at me. 'pshhh some parents they are'. "I'm so sorry… he doesn't really know what's going on so he's moody right now." His mother said leading my parents into the guest house.

I stood in front of the front door, I was afraid to walk in… I didn't want to get yelled at again. I might not know what shit meant but I did know what dumb was. Tears gathered in my eyes when I thought I was alone.

Just as tears were about to roll down my plump face I was attacked by a big black dog. I tried to look around but the dog's tongue was in my face licking every inch of it. I giggled but soon stopped when the dog was finally pulled off of me, revealing a pleased Itachi. "You feeling better?" his dull eyes looked into my own as he crouched down to my level. I slowly nodded as he ruffled my hair some more. "Don't let Sasuke bother you, he doesn't like anyone." He got up and held out his had, I gladly took it because despite his scary look he was quite nice.

* * *

Itachi led me through the house taking me to my room that happened to be away from the guest house, where my parents were staying. He told me the reason was "You are going to be marring my brother when you grow up so you'll be needing a room close to his" I didn't know what marriage was but I didn't ask. 

He led me to a large orange room with a king sized bed with blue sheets. "Your mother told us that you liked the colors orange and blue is that correct?" I smiled and nodded again. "My room in down the corner if you need me and the foolish one's is right across from yours." He turned to leave my new room but I stopped him as I jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his chest, my chest pushed up against his back. "And... what do you thing you're doing?" he asked in a sweet and playful tone. "Don't go!" I pleaded almost to break down at cry again.

* * *

That day I stayed with Itachi till dinner time. I hadn't seen Sasuke all day… to be honest I had forgotten about the boy a long time ago. 

Dinner time was not fun… not fun at all! As soon as the food hit the table we all started to eat. The food itself was good… but I wasn't enjoying being kicked and having most of my food ending up on my lap. Sasuke sat on the other side of the table and with his long 11 year old legs as he kicked me over and over again. I couldn't protect myself or fight back due to the fact my legs were short 5 year old ones. Itachi caught on when he saw me drop my fork for the 20th time that night. The reason I knew he caught on was because I hear Sasuke give out a large yelp, turning to my side i saw a wide smirk plastered on the olders face. "Sasuke are you alright dear?" my mother asked… I felt hurt by this because she didn't acknowledge the pain that bastard put me though. As soon as the words left her moth she regretted it, because the bastard glared at her. After that colorful event, all was quiet and i ate the rest of my dinner in peace.

* * *

After dinner was done and finally over with I walked to my room, not wanting any company because I felt neglected by my parents. It has been a whole day that they've only talked to me once. I felt as if I was going to cry, the pain in my legs wasn't helping either. I opened my room and turned on the lights to see Itachi on my bed with a first aid kit and a big bright orange box. "Tachi-san!" I jumped on to the bed and onto his lap. "Naru-chan go change into your night shorts" he instructed me. So I ran to my own bathroom with a change of shorts. I ran back out and jumped back on his lap. 

"Hmmm you bruise easily" he looked at my legs and was now looking through the first aid kit. "Tachi-San?" he looked down at me "Why is Sasuke mean to me?" he started to apply a clear cream on my bruises "It's because he doesn't want to spend his life with you." The words hurt and I was about to cry even though I didn't like Sasuke very much. Tears appeared but were stopped when a soothing voice washed over me "Sasuke is foolish… he doesn't see what a great wife you could be. I'm rather jealous." I didn't know what he was talking about, but the fact that Itachi could be jealous over me made me blush and glow with joy. "There all done" he picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"Tachi-San don't be jealous I could be your wife too!" He grinned down at me. "I don't like to 'Share' things, and neither does my foolish little brother. So I don't think that would work very well." I just stared at him thinking of any possible solutions. "Then I won't be Sasuke's wife!" I jumped back on Itachi, my arms around his neck. He laughed before pulling me on his lap. "I'm sorry Naru-Chan but I don't think our parents would like that much." I pouted until a box was planted onto my lap. I looked up and saw Itachi smile for the first time… to be honest it was breathtaking!

"Open it" as he pointed at the box. I turned around and stared at it, because I could have sworn that it just moved. "Kyuubi doesn't like to wait Naru-chan" I jumped when I heard a small YIP sound. "What is it?" I stared at the box as it wobbled again on my lap. "Open it and you'll see" he brought his arms around me now. I started to rip at the colorful paper fling it everywhere.Once I was done I was surprised at what I saw, I saw a small cat/dog thing in the cage with one too many tails, (AWWWW couldn't count them) it was fluffy and orange. It looked up at me and YIP'ed again. "KITTY!!!" I hugged the cage. I heard and felt Itachi sigh, his warm breath hitting my neck… now remember cuz this is VERY important! I'm five years old… if I was 15 I would have jumped him! But alas I was only an innocent 5. "Naru-chan, that's not a kitty it happens to be a rare fox." I looked back at him and hugged him. "Can I play with him or does he have to stay in the cage?" I heard the fox make another yip sound. "No Kyuubi-chan is perfectly safe so you can take him out whenever." I moved the cage to my bed and opened it.

All that night I played with the fox and Itachi till he told me to go to bed.

"Good night sweet Naruto" he kissed me on my forehead and left the dark room.

* * *

I've always liked Itachi… my mom told me my first word was Itachi, she had told Miko (Sasuke's mom) and said maybe Naruto should get married to Itachi… I think that would have been better. But no he was tooo old they said pouts

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update :'( the damn system wouldn't take my document in Grrr But HAHAHHAHA i beat the system :3 so for my hard work ;) you should Review :3 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto POV

The gates opened and Iruka drove in… much to my dismay. Now the bastard was within sight… my jaw dropped, nails dug into the seat, mouth lactating, blood rushing to... bad places, something stiffening and my mind screamed 'OH FUCK ME!'

I was shifting in my seat as he stopped… stopped? "Iruka" I called/moaned… by accident! When I looked over… I felt like crying. 'Iruka isn't supposed to get hot and bothered by my moan! For heavens sake I'm he's GUARDIAN!' "IRUKA!" I pointed at him in shock and disgust, but when he didn't look at me I noticed he wasn't getting all hot and bother from me… looking at were his eyes were directed… My hands flung off the bottom of the chair to the head of it and let my nails drag into the beautiful leather seat and felt my cock harden to an impossible hardness. "OH MY GOD FUCK ME NOW!!!"

Sasuke POV

'Oh MY God, why am I out here waiting for that fool to jump out of that car and why the hell are they going around the round about?' I looked up at my brother and saw a smirk… the kind that says I-Know-Something-You-don't "Why are you so happy" I growled at him when his smirk grew even larger 'creep'. "I know something you don't" he sang '… oh lord…' I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house… why bother with the dope. I could hear Kakashi giggle in the background as I left… something tells me that I don't wana know.

1994

"Naru-chan… oh Naru-chan… wake up" bright blue eyes peaked opened from closed eyelids. Itachi watched patiently for the blond to finish stretching as he sat on the corner of the bed, with Kyuubi curled up in his lap.

"TACHIIIII" I screamed as I jumped up and fell on his lap, almost squishing Kyuubi in the process if she didn't jump away when she did. "Naru-chan it's time for breakfast, are you hungry?" I nodded vigorously as he chuckled at my antics. "BUUUUUTTTTTT" I screamed. Itachi looked down at me wondering what was going on in my now 5 year old brain of mine. "What do you need Naru-chan?" he looked puzzled. "YOU HAVE TO CARRY ME" He smiled as I wiggled on his lap. Placing a hand on my back and below my butt he picked me up and carried me down to ONE of the many dinning rooms.

As we approached the doors I could hear people talking in the other room and could also hear their silver wear clicking and clanking on their plates indicating that they were already eating. But that all stopped, the talking and the eating and all seemed to have stopped, so I turned my head to see what the problem was… "Ummm…" I could hear the deep booming voice of Itachi's father "Itachi, should you be carrying little Naruto like **that**?" I looked back at Itachi and noticed that he was only wearing lose sweet pants, but I didn't bother me. "Father I only carried Naru-chan down because he asked to be carried, if that's a problem then I suggest you get over it." Itachi's cold tone echoed through my mind. I looked up to Itachi's face and back and now saw both Uchiha's were glaring each other down. Everyone started to fidget until Sasuke broke the silence. "Well **Tachi** I suggest you ask me next time…" Sasuke's small smile was now a full out grin "He is after all **my** fiancé." I could feel Itachi's muscles tighten and now saw his glare came off his father to his brother. Not saying anything he walked over to his chair that was seated next my own.

He gently placed me down on my seat and seated himself. I noticed the evil grin on his lips that was directed over to Sasuke. "AHHHH" Sasuke jumped along with the table "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" he got out of his seat and started to walk out the door "SASUKE!!!" all the parents stood up and Miko rushed Sasuke out of the room. In silence breakfast was soon over with and everyone went their separate ways, even Itachi left me.

I sat in my room playing with Kyuubi when the door burst open with my mom and dad with sad and shocked expressions on their faces. "OH MY GOSH WE'RE SO SORRY HONEY WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Both my parents cuddled me in their arms not noticing a fuming Kyuubi. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" My mother screeched "ANYTHING WE'LL GET IT" my father followed after. I blinked in confusion "What's going on?" My mother had tears in her eyes "Honey we forgot that it was your birthday yesterday! Don't worry we'll make it up OOOWW" my mother held her hand close to her chest looking at the vile creature that bit her. "Love are you ok" my father dramatically asked running to her side… her shocked face soon turned to horror "OH MY GOD GET NARUTO OUT OF HERE!!" My father made a grab for me but was bitten by Kyuubi. Kyuubi was growling and everything trying to protect me, I screamed when my father was about to hit him. "NOO" I grabbed Kyuubi and took the blow for her. Both my parents stepped back "OH Lord Naruto why did you do that!" I started to cry uncontrollably while holding Kyuubi to my face. The door opened and in came My savior… or maybe not. thinking the new intruder that was patting my back to be Itachi my head popped up to see oxy colored eyes instead of blood red.

"Dope…" He grimaced at me before turning to my parents. "Kyuubi was a present from me and Itachi… she wont bite him ok so just don't bother her." Both my parents were mad. "Sasuke! That is so irresponsible of you, a fox isn't meant to be a Childs pet!" he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to me rubbing my now red face. "Do you know where the first aid kit is?" his hateful tone rang out, but there was a hint of worry in his voice. Hearing that I smiled and waltzed over to my bathroom and brought out a first aid kit and walked back over to him, but he dragged me over to the bed. "Aren't you going to leave **us**?" he didn't even look at my parents as he opened the first aid kit.

I sat their quietly petting Kyuubi on the head as he lathered on some thick cream that smelled like mint. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the side of my head as he "Gently" on my face… probably adding a few more to it as well.

I didn't call for him when he left… I kind of regret that now that I think of it… he wasn't so bad… that day.


End file.
